


【伏哈】毒

by swmj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swmj/pseuds/swmj
Summary: 哈利受到亲戚的虐待，朋友也和他断绝了联系。伏地魔在他被摄魂怪袭击时救了他，将他带回了庄园。时间线接第四学年的暑假，哈利即将上五年级。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

干燥的热气从窗户缝里钻进来，墙上破旧的墙纸烘得发了黄。割草机的轰声从邻居家传来，哈利能听到汽车驶过车道，开关车门的声音短暂地扰乱了死气沉沉的女贞路，紧接着是急促的脚步声，以及一连串对炎热天气的抱怨。  
他呻吟着翻身，感到头晕眼花。饥饿吞噬了他，空荡荡的胃像是一个空了的大洞，贪婪地咀嚼他的内脏。每天中午，他能得到一点可怜的冷汤和小半个葡萄柚，这就是他一天的食物。无数次，他的手指无意识地摸向他的魔杖。  
只要一个咒语——一个简单的咒语——他就能打开那扇门，溜出去偷点东西吃。  
指尖滑过魔杖，他的魔力鼓动着，刺痛他的皮肤，渴望着爆发。  
不。  
他蜷缩着，发出一声抽泣似的叹息。他不能冒着被开除的风险这样做。  
哈利第无数次想念霍格沃茨，那个温暖的城堡。他宁愿自己是在斯内普的地牢里关禁闭，至少后者只是用语言讽刺他。他询问邓布利多能不能在城堡里过暑假，不出意料地被拒绝了。  
他的情况很糟糕，糟糕透了。没有人给他写信，没有人给他寄食物。罗恩和赫敏在放假后就失去了消息，而他，很不幸的，再一次因为一些琐碎的小事被关了起来。小天狼星的长时间缺席给了弗农教训他的信心。他的姨父似乎打算变本加厉地将那些虐待施加回他的身上，甚至不惜放弃了使唤他的想法。在他们看来，给他一顿终身难忘的殴打比享用家养小精灵式的服务要美好得多。  
哈利紧闭着眼，手指无意识地摩挲着额头上的伤疤。在伏地魔归来后，他的伤疤令人不安地沉寂了下去。没有刺痛，没有噩梦。为数不多的几次，他在睡梦中滑入伏地魔的大脑。他抚摸着那条叫纳吉尼的大蛇，用蛇语嘶嘶地和她交谈。他称呼她为“桀骜不驯的女士”，允许她滑过他的膝盖，用毒牙恐吓那些戴着面具的食死徒，直到他们颤抖着退却。那场景令人不安，却又有点好笑。  
那是他为数不多的安稳时光。没有身体的疼痛，没有饥饿的侵蚀。他透过伏地魔的眼睛，眼角的余光注意到了摆在桌边的那些甜点。梅林知道他有多渴望食物。那一瞬间，哈利猛地从伏地魔的大脑里清醒过来。他脱离了伏地魔的身体，不，他不是伏地魔，他是哈利·波特，一个可悲的被家人殴打的饥饿的青少年。他无法形容那种感受……他和伏地魔的思维交缠在一起，清醒而又恍惚，就像是一个身体里并生的两个人格。下一刻，他就被猛地推了出去。在离开伏地魔的大脑前，他似乎听到了一声愤怒的尖叫。

哈利咬着牙，忍住了下一波身体上的疼痛。成片的可怖的紫红色淤积在他的皮肤上，被宽大的旧衣服掩盖了。他庆幸那根棍子只是砸在他的背上和腿上，而不是砸在他的脑袋上。他的眼睛也碎了，而他必须等到开学才能在火车上用魔法修复它。  
他能感到魔法在他的体内流动，缓慢修复他受损的肌肉和骨骼。他咬着牙，呜咽着等待疼痛从他的背上缓慢爬过。海德薇在笼子里叫了一声，大大的黄色眼睛担忧地看着他。  
“我没事，海德薇。”他嘟囔着，伸出手指穿过铁笼抚摸海德薇的翅膀。海德薇轻轻啄了他一下，发出一声温柔的轻叫。  
每天晚上，他能偷偷摸摸将海德薇从窗户放出去。那时德思礼一家已经睡了，没人会注意到从他的房间里飞出的白色雪枭。至少海德薇不用和他一起挨饿——这是他唯一的安慰。  
他渴望得到外界的消息。麻瓜新闻、麻瓜报纸、麻瓜的谈话、或者至少是天杀的预言家日报。他甚至想要付钱给德思礼一家，他愿意交出大把的金子，只要他们能让他安安稳稳过一个该死的暑假。他的尊严在肉体的痛苦前一文不值，他宁愿去面对伏地魔的钻心咒，也不愿意躺在床上腐烂。

哈利不明白。他不明白邓布利多的想法。几年来，他第一次如此质疑校长的决定。他不想待在这里，他渴望离开，渴望食物，渴望飞行。他想去陋居，和他的朋友们待在一起。他知道韦斯莱夫人不会拒绝他，他永远受到她的欢迎。他甚至有些怨恨邓布利多——老校长明知自己不会好过，却依然坚持将他送回这里。  
他将这种情绪归结为青春期的叛逆，然而这种想法并没有让他好受一些。他的朋友早早就经历了叛逆期，而他的却姗姗来迟。或许是长期的营养不良影响了他的发育，导致他总是比别人迟一步——就连身高也一样。他在去年蹿高了许多，他一面为自己的生长感到高兴，一面担忧自己很快就要穿不下达力的旧衣服了。  
佩妮姨妈不会开心的。他恍惚地想。  
他可以给自己买衣服——如果他有机会离开的话。  
德思礼一家不会同意的。  
他的亲戚热衷于禁止所有他喜欢的事。而且他也无法解释他从哪里弄到那么多钱。他受够了被人叫“无耻的小偷”——这是他七岁时弗农给他的称号，为了抱怨抚养他花了太多的钱。达力和他的那群狐朋狗友火上浇油。他们在学校里也大呼小叫这个称号，在他反驳时毫不留情地赏他一顿痛打。  
当他一瘸一拐地走回家后，往往又会迎来弗农的一顿毒打。因为他“走路的姿势太怪异”让他们一家丢脸了。他被迫学会在遭受击打的时候不要抬头，不让弗农看到他眼里的怒火。在他上学的那段日子里，弗农不会打他太狠，因为他不希望向学校解释侄子缺席的原因。他的姨父奇迹般地掌握了怎样既让他遭到最大限度的痛苦，又不让伤痕从他宽大的衣服下露出来。  
哈利后悔将这些事告诉了邓布利多。他的校长似乎没有找到解决这个问题的办法——或许是他太忙了，很快就将哈利的话抛在了脑后。哈利已经习惯了这种事。从小到大，和外界抱怨他在德思礼家的待遇只会给他带来更大的麻烦。然而那是邓布利多，他最敬爱的人。他曾经那样相信校长，相信老人会帮助他。  
难道校长不该保护他的学生吗？  
他愤愤地喷了一口鼻息，难以置信邓布利多就这样把他给忘了。  
他闭上眼，强迫自己寻找思维通道。他从未想到自己会渴望逃到伏地魔的脑子里去，至少那里没有疼痛，没有饥饿……他对此感到恶心，却别无选择。

<<<

伏地魔心不在焉地靠在椅背上，苍白的手指把玩着紫衫木魔杖。他沉迷于魔法在他指尖炸开的感受，每一次，他的魔法流经他的身体，流进他的魔杖。钻心咒永远是他的最爱之一。在那些肮脏的不忠者的尖叫中，他感受到自己还活着的事实。  
然而他不得不停下。他的事业遇到了瓶颈。他能感到那些食死徒的恐惧，那曾经让他感到满意，如今却让他愤怒。曾经他称他们为家人、朋友，之后他称这些人为他的仆人，如今事实证明他们只是一群可耻的懦夫……纯血家族的堕落超乎他的想象。马尔福家就是一个最好的例子。如果阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福还在人世，怕是会把卢修斯给扔进河里淹死。  
不，他不能责怪他们。他失去了力量，失去了一切，自然也失去了忠诚。他开始回忆多年前的事，那时他还年轻，食死徒的队伍刚刚建立。他希望从过去找出自己失败的原因。他不情愿地发现自己在上一次战争的后期失去了理智，这是致命的。在他失败后，他忠心耿耿的食死徒被扔进了阿兹卡班，而那些本就动摇的家伙被他的残暴吓坏了，甚至没有费心去找他。他承认自己在恐吓方面做得有些过头——他希望让敌人将他看作死神，结果却吓坏了那些胆小的食死徒。  
他曾经完全不在意那些食死徒的想法。他们不是他的核心力量，不过是一些可有可无的杂碎……然而现在却不是了。他的队伍消亡了，瓦解了，那些无能的人成了他唯一的依靠。在他离开的十年间，食死徒几乎没有招募到任何新人，他的队伍亟需注入新鲜血液。他为此恢复了样貌，抛弃了那张死神似的脸。这张英俊的脸或许是他父亲留给他的唯一一件武器——他为必须使用它感到愤怒，却不得不承认这比想象中的好用。  
他几乎是立刻感到食死徒对他的态度有了变化。他几乎要忍不住冷笑。那些人看起来很困惑，却不知不觉放松了不少，就好像他的道德水平会因为一张漂亮脸蛋而提高似的。他做了很多措施来确保他们不会怀疑他失去了力量，适当的钻心咒是必须的——或许还要再加上几具叛徒的尸体。  
卡卡洛夫是第一个。他很高兴地意识到他在国外的势力并没有被连根拔起，这在他追捕叛徒的过程中起到了很大的作用。他的支持者依然存在，虽然与之前相比少了许多，或许也不再那么忠诚。  
他需要一个强有力的证明，一个他能够赢得战争的证明……  
伏地魔恼怒地捏了捏鼻梁，忍住了叹气的冲动。按照他的计划，救世主的死会是他回归的垫脚石。毫无疑问，他会杀死那个男孩，就像碾死一只虫子那样容易。在他拿回戒指后，他的理智开始逐渐回笼，就像是掩盖在他眼前的迷雾开始散去。他的大脑从未像现在这样清醒过，这让他怀疑杀死波特是否是值得的——他是个杀人犯，或许还是个施虐狂，但他并不想谋杀未成年。他对波特的迷恋到了一种让他自己感到吃惊的程度。  
不，他不该沉迷于波特的事。最要紧的事是找回理智，然后再慢慢考虑该怎么处理那个男孩。或许有些晚了，但还没有太迟。邓布利多将那个男孩变成了反对他的旗帜，到处都传那个男孩是魔法界的救世主，能够在决斗中打败他。这太疯狂了。那个男孩很坚定，很有勇气，但并没有与他决斗的能力。他甚至怀疑邓布利多没有额外为他提供辅导。在墓地的那场决斗实在太粗糙、太随意。男孩的技巧毫无章法可言，简直就像一个全靠天赋的新手。然而这是不现实的，不是吗？凤凰社怎么可能不训练他们的救世主，就迫不及待把他推上战场呢？  
还有一件更糟糕的事。或许是复活仪式上的血液加强了他和波特的联系。无论有多少次，他在他的大脑里竖起了严不透风的防御屏障，那个男孩都不厌其烦地探寻着，找寻每一个机会溜进他的大脑里。他甚至不知道波特是从什么时候开始这样做的——如果不是那一次波特在他的大脑里大喊大叫，他或许至今都不会意识到这件事。  
简直糟透了。  
伏地魔能感到波特在另一边梭巡，寻找溜进来的机会。看在梅林的份上，这个男孩除了窥探他的大脑就没有其他事可做吗！他紧握着魔杖，满怀着怒火闭上眼，寻找那个连同他们的通道。  
就在他撤下大脑屏障的同时，他猛地冲入波特的大脑中。

伏地魔能感受到男孩的抵抗和厌恶，这让他忍不住露出了一个邪恶的笑容。他轻而易举就撕裂了男孩无意识中搭建的屏障——糟糕的大脑封闭术，几乎约等于零。他不明白凤凰社到底在做什么。他们当然要教波特大脑封闭术，你不能裸着脑子在战争中跑来跑去，这和放弃魔杖迎面冲向索命咒没区别。他把波特的意识掀了出去。太轻松了，简直出乎他的意料。  
“什么鬼？！”他听到男孩冲着空气大叫。  
伏地魔冷笑一声，没有理他。  
这和附身的感觉不同，他能够感受到男孩的一举一动，却无法指挥他的身体。他有些遗憾。一个被附身的救世主毫无疑问是有用的——虽然他并不想附身在一个浑身都是荷尔蒙冲动的青少年身上。  
男孩的魔力颤动着，想要将他赶出去。  
“滚出去，伏地魔！”男孩咆哮着，绿色的眼睛燃烧着怒火，“你这个卑鄙无耻的——”  
伏地魔无视了男孩的叫喊。  
疼痛。  
这是他的第一感觉。  
男孩的身体状况令他吃惊。他受伤了，伤得可能还不轻。他感到后背和腿上传来的疼痛，几乎超出了他的忍受范围。他已经不记得自己有多少年没感受过这种痛苦了——一些魔法仪式带来的痛苦比这还要糟，但这是多年以前的事了。  
更何况，波特的痛苦不该是魔法仪式带来的。那群对抗他的傻瓜不可能让他采用这种危险的仪式，而这无法解释波特现在的境遇。  
他透过波特的眼睛看到房间的模样，贴在墙上的麻瓜海报和简陋的布置让他撇了撇嘴。毫无疑问，魔法界的救世主在暑假待在麻瓜世界的家里——再一次，他搞不懂凤凰社那群人的想法。他们宁愿把波特扔在麻瓜世界，也不愿意在赤胆忠心咒下保护他？  
一想到或许是自己给那些人留下了赤胆忠心咒阴影，他就高兴了不少。

“从我的大脑里滚出去！”  
男孩开始咳嗽。这太要命了。伏地魔能感到喉咙的干渴和疼痛，他的声带像是摩擦在砂纸上一样。与此同时，脱力的感觉从四肢传来，饥饿感包围了他。他的胃痉挛着，黑色的斑状物笼罩了他的视野。  
伏地魔感受到了虚弱，这让他想起在森林里飘荡的那十年。救世主的身体简直令他感到恶心。梅林的胡子，他们甚至没有让他吃饱吗？  
他没想到邓布利多的黄金男孩会遭受这种待遇。他难道不该被凤凰社捧在王座上，过着救世主该有的生活吗？

哈利恶心得想吐。  
伏地魔在他的身体里。  
这个认知让他忍不住干呕，就好像他能把伏地魔和胃里的酸水一起吐出来似的。他能感觉到伏地魔透过他的眼睛向外窥视，冰冷的感觉沉甸甸的压在他的意识深处，就像一团盘旋的、无法穿透的黑雾。  
他恐慌地意识到，如果伏地魔能够附在他的身上，那他恐怕再也无法回到朋友身边，甚至再也无法回到霍格沃茨了。  
他的血液凝结成了冰。  
下一刻，他听到了伏地魔的冷笑声。  
“有趣的想法，”那个冰冷的声音在他的意识深处回响，“虽然我很怀疑邓布利多会愿意放弃他的宝贝救世主。”  
哈利的眼眶热了。他狼狈不堪地掩了一下眼睛，心里知道这并没有什么用。  
他不该在伏地魔面前表现出软弱。他恨这个怪物！  
“滚出去，”哈利咬牙切齿地说，“你这个喜欢偷窥的变态！”  
意识深处的黑雾猛地张开了。  
“是你先开始的，男孩。”伏地魔嘶嘶地反驳，“是你对我的日常生活表现出了超乎意料的热爱。这就是邓布利多给你的任务？在暑假里观察伏地魔王的一举一动，或许你还要每天写一篇观察日记？”  
“邓布利多、没有、联系、过我！”  
“邓布利多抛弃了他的黄金男孩，多么有趣啊。”  
哈利咆哮着，握紧了手中的魔杖。  
“滚开！”  
伏地魔阴险地说：“如果我是你，我就不会在校外用魔法。”  
哈利厉声说：“比起被你附身，我宁愿收到魔法部的警告信！”  
伏地魔哼了一声。  
“可悲的男孩，”他用一种虚伪的轻柔语调说，“甚至意识不到自己的处境。”  
哈利皱眉：“你说什么？”  
“你的天真简直令人发笑。”  
“总比你这个秃头蛇男强。”哈利挖苦地说。  
下一刻，他的伤疤像是要裂开一般疼痛起来。他在床上尖叫，打滚，甚至没有意识到身上的疼痛。他的意识被撕裂了，无数记忆从他的脑海里浮现出来，从他记事起，到他走进霍格沃茨，到他目睹着伏地魔复活。他没办法思考，只是躺在床上尖叫，甚至没有费心掩盖起来不让他的邻居听到。  
当一切都结束后，他满身冷汗，脱力地躺在床上，嘴唇发白，仿佛下一刻就要死过去。  
“如果还有下次，我会撕开你的脑子。”伏地魔说。  
“滚出去。”哈利喃喃道，“你这个恶魔。”  
伏地魔没有回答。  
冰冷的黑雾消散了。哈利能感到伏地魔的从他的意识里滑了出去，如同一条蛇从他的大脑深处滑过。  
他颤抖着，蜷缩了起来。  
这绝对是他最糟糕的一个暑假。


	2. Chapter 2

这个男孩不对劲。  
伏地魔坐在书房里，回想着他沉入波特大脑时捕捉到的颤动。  
纳吉尼从他的脚下游过，嘶嘶地离开了，去追逐藏在房子里的老鼠。虫尾巴不知道躲在哪个角落里，伏地魔希望他藏好一些，别出现在他眼前。说实话，他完全不想看到那个男人。  
他思考着在男孩脑袋里发现的东西。  
那是……黑暗的。一种无意识的黑暗。他很怀疑波特能意识到他的大脑里存在这一部分。它藏得太隐秘、太小心。伏地魔也差点忽略了它。它与波特光明的部分格格不入，只是可怜地蜷缩在角落，就像是害怕惊动什么似的。这让伏地魔感到不舒服。  
那些男孩的记忆也让伏地魔分心。他以为能找到一些能够用以嘲笑波特的东西，无论是什么，只要能打击男孩的自尊就行。他受够了男孩在他的大脑里鬼鬼祟祟偷偷摸摸，这让他觉得自己被恶心的东西污染了。好笑的是，当他在波特大脑里的时候，男孩似乎也有同样的想法。  
或许这能让他老实一点。伏地魔生气地想。  
令他吃惊的是，他什么也没找到。他翻阅了男孩的记忆碎片，大部分，不是全部。他试着从男孩小时候的记忆看起，意外地发现里面充斥着恶心的麻瓜、虐待、冷暴力，还有无止尽的霸凌。这让他几欲作呕。他看到男孩被他的猪头表哥追打，被他的姨父用巴掌拍在墙上，带着伤被他的姨妈用尖利的声音使唤。他看到男孩挨饿、发抖、被迫睡在狭窄的碗柜里、在睡梦中发烧。他看到男孩偷偷给自己身上的伤口涂药，趁着没人注意溜进厨房偷食物。他看到那些麻瓜威胁让他退学滚回家，威胁要把他送去孤儿院。  
他仿佛看到了小时候的自己。  
可怜、可悲、没有力量、没有未来。  
伏地魔退缩了。他不会用这种东西来嘲笑波特，或许不会……如果那时他的理智没有流失的话。  
这是不应该的。  
波特不该受到这样的对待。  
他既愤怒又迷惑。愤怒于波特受到的虐待，迷惑于凤凰社的撒手不管。邓布利多老傻瓜总是标榜着爱与和平，但是他似乎并不看重这个带来了和平的男孩。  
他匆匆浏览波特在霍格沃茨一年级到二年级的记忆，为波特记忆中缺失的部分皱眉。大部分的二年级记忆被遮挡了，他只能看到一片灰蒙蒙的浓雾。伏地魔撇了撇嘴。显而易见，是那只老蜜蜂干的。他也知道有些咒语能够屏蔽某人大脑中的信息，不让摄神取念者抓取。要拆解这部分的记忆对他来说并不难，但这会让波特变成一个流口水的白痴，或许更严重一些，会直接导致波特的死亡。  
伏地魔有些好奇到底发生了什么，会让那个老傻瓜用这样极端的手段来保护救世主的记忆。他会找出发生了什么的……他可以去问虫尾巴，那个懦弱的男人，当时应该还在韦斯莱身边……  
他扫了一眼三年级的景象。小天狼星的逃脱让他发出一声冷哼。然后是四年级，他看到波特被朋友抛弃。红头发的韦斯莱嫉妒他，他很孤独，还必须忍受预言家日报的谣言中伤……  
他对此报以冷笑。他很满意地看到自己的设计给了男孩一个糟糕无比的四年级，这是他应得的。伏地魔大人向来睚眦必报。  
而邓布利多对男孩的忽视让他皱眉。  
……伟大的邓布利多当然没有时间指导一个男孩，哪怕这个男孩几乎每年都被卷入邪恶的阴谋中也一样。  
伏地魔忍不住阴暗地想，如果波特在第一学年的最后死了，邓布利多会不会为救世主的消失而痛心，还是会立刻在学校里挑选下一个倒霉的救世主候补人。  
他开始担忧是不是哪里出了差错。或许他一开始就不该听信预言。他太急躁了，太渴望成功。波特是最大的变数。这个男孩从出生起就给他制造了无止境的麻烦，他迫切地渴望男孩的鲜血，折磨他，杀掉他，他必须为伏地魔大人的十年游荡生活付出代价……  
伏地魔紧闭双眼，手里攥着紫衫木魔杖。他想起那痛苦的十年。魔力从他的皮肤上溢出来，空气劈啪作响。他的理智激荡着，杀戮的渴望几乎要压倒理性的思考。他要看到鲜血从波特的身上流出，他要用最狠毒的咒语折磨他，将他拆开、碾碎、变成一个只会哀嚎尖叫的傻瓜。他渴望波特的尖叫，渴望在那双明亮的绿眼睛中看到痛苦。他要拎着波特乱蓬蓬的头发，将他的头砸到地板上，直到他的脑壳碎成无法拼合的小片。他要一点一点压碎波特的骨头，让他躺在原地眼睁睁看着自己的身体碎裂。他要让波特体会到他的痛苦和恐惧，他会逼迫男孩跪下、亲吻他的袍角。他甚至想要给波特烙上一个黑魔标记，就为了看那耻辱的表情出现在他的脸上。  
梅林啊，他一定是疯了。  
他喘息着，试图聚拢脆弱的理智。冈特家的戒指紧紧地贴在他的手指上，熟悉的镇定感从戒指上源源不断传来，让他勉强克制住立刻幻影移形到女贞路的冲动。他不能就这样把男孩杀掉，他需要搞懂男孩脑袋里的东西是什么。他有一种不祥的预感，一定有什么东西出了差错。  
他叹息着，召唤家养小精灵去准备晚餐。他厌恶这具身体。太脆弱、太麻烦、太容易疲惫。他更喜欢曾经那个蛇一样的身体，那让他可以无休止地工作，而不必浪费时间在这些无用的事情上。  
他还需要时间。当他的理智恢复后，他会立刻去找波特。那个男孩不可能从他的手心逃脱，他不会允许这种事再次发生。  
他会从那个男孩的小脑袋里挖出真相。

<<<

一周后，哈利的禁闭结束了。  
这并没有让他高兴起来。早从六岁起，他就学会不对自己的生活抱有太大的希望。德思礼家匆匆解除他的禁闭，无非是为了驱使他进行劳动。在被从房间里放出来后，他听到的第一句话就是“滚去准备早餐”。  
除了负责德思礼家的一日三餐，他还顺便承担了打扫卫生、采购、在弗农生气时作为被辱骂对象的任务。唯一值得庆幸的是他的饮食频率从一餐变成了两餐——在早餐时间也有了一些葡萄柚。偶尔弗农会大发慈悲招呼他吃一顿晚餐，作为代价，他必须坐在餐桌前忍受姨父和姨妈的挖苦，而达力会在一旁大声抱怨他吃得太多。  
在收拾好餐桌后，他就立刻被赶回楼上的房间去。他试图留下来听听新闻，或者看一眼报纸，而这差点给他带来了另一场毒打。  
“古怪的小子，”他听到弗农嘟哝着说，“不可理喻，不可理喻。”

几天后的一个中午，他被派出去买东西。他畏惧于户外毒辣的阳光，却更害怕达力的拳头和弗农的棍子。  
他的姨父怀疑地看着他：“如果我发现你偷拿了钱——”  
哈利不耐烦地打断了他：“我不会。”  
弗农的鼻孔愤怒地张大了。在他发作之前，哈利逃出了家门。  
“给我等着，小子！”他听到弗农在他身后大吼，“有本事别回来！”  
就好像他想回来似的。  
哈利苦涩地想着，一头扎进阳光中。

今年的夏天异常难熬。哈利已经不记得有多久没下过雨了，就连女贞路上的草坪都是蔫黄的，像是被烤干了。他的鞋底像是踩在烧红的铁板上，烫得他脚底发疼。他眯着眼睛，本就模糊的视线在高温的炙烤下更糟糕了，他的眼里充斥着从地上蒸腾而起的热气和地面反射的耀眼阳光。他不明白达力为什么会这么喜欢出门。他猜测是为了找某个可怜的对象锻炼他的拳击能力——每次遇到这种机会，达力都特别积极。他曾经在暴雨中被达力追打着窜过三条街，这之后他对达力的爱好有了深刻的认识。  
他小心翼翼地绕过达力可能出现的地方。他现在一点也不想为自己找麻烦，他的麻烦已经够多了。他的腿钻心地疼，这让他只能勉强在路面上挪动，连小跑都做不到。后背的淤伤依然疼痛，他感觉自己的脊椎要断了。他不得不停下来休息片刻，像老人似的弯下腰，大口喘气。汗水从他的下巴滴落，在地面上形成一个个暗色的圆点。  
哈利在洗澡时眯着眼打量过自己的后背，希望那上面不要留下伤痕。他没有时间自怜——弗农姨父催促的敲门声打断了他的思考，如果他不想再添上新伤，他最好老老实实听话。  
他已经麻木了。从他记事起，这就是他得到的最好的东西。一个不想回去的家，几个被迫抚养他的家人。他想念霍格沃茨，又怨恨它，恨它让他明白他的生活是不正常的，却又禁止他用魔法让自己好过一点。他想留在魔法界，然而魔法界也不欢迎他。他们欢迎的不是哈利·詹姆斯·波特，而是大难不死的男孩。他甚至不能考虑退出这场战争。哪怕所有人都放弃了，他也必须承担杀死伏地魔的使命。  
他是一个符号，一面旗帜，却独独不能做他自己。  
他不知道伏地魔怎么能忍受这个。日记里的汤姆·里德尔为斯莱特林后代的身份而骄傲，热切地想要完成斯莱特林后人的使命。而哈利敢保证，如果是他发现了这一切，他只会扭头就跑。如果说他永远是在逃避麻烦、消灭麻烦，那伏地魔毫无疑问永远是自找麻烦的那一方。  
哈利叹了口气，握紧了手里的袋子。他将这些乱七八糟的想法推开，一边祈祷着不要在半路遇见达力和他的伙伴，一边抬脚往家走去。

就在他迈出脚步的刹那，阳光消失了。  
“什么……”  
哈利迷惑地抬起头，眯着眼睛往天空望去。  
如同黑夜突然降临，黑暗铺天盖地笼罩而来。一切都消失了。天空中的太阳，远处的草坪，脚下的街道，全都融化在黑暗中。汽车的轰鸣停止了，刺耳的虫鸣消失了。冰冷的死寂悄然袭来，刺骨的寒冷抓住了他。哈利颤抖着，仿佛沉甸甸的冰块滑进他的胃里。  
空虚的尖啸传入他的耳中。哈利回过头，黑暗遮盖了他的视线。他什么也看不到、听不到，世界消失了，他站在黑色裂缝的中央，冷风呼啸着从他耳边袭过。恐惧的利爪攥住他的心脏，抓住他，撕裂他。他用最后的努力去拿口袋里的魔杖，却害怕只掏到一片空气。  
他明白了，他知道这是什么，但却无法抵抗。他看到它们的身影。它们离他太近了，哪怕他没戴眼睛都能清楚地看到它们。破烂的斗篷，可怖的黑色。那个空洞洞的斗篷下面，一张贪婪的嘴向他张开。白雾从那个怪物的嘴里喷出来，结成细碎的寒霜。  
哈利颤抖着，握紧手中的魔杖。他的大脑里空白一片。黑暗中，他身上的疼痛更明显了。  
“呼神……呼神护卫。”他呜咽着说。  
他的魔杖尖喷出一缕稀薄的白雾。  
“呼神护卫……呼神护卫！”  
什么都没有出现。白雾消散了，他跌撞着向后退去。摄魂怪的动作比他更快。腐烂的手握住他的肩膀，恐惧和绝望将他钉在了原地。他看着摄魂怪斗篷底下的黑暗，一个空洞的嘴向他靠近，他感到他的灵魂挣扎着，在他的身体里尖叫，试图逃离摄魂怪的吻。眼泪从他的眼眶溢出，几乎是立刻就在他的脸上结了冰。一只湿冷的手扼住他的脖子，逼迫他抬起头。  
他的手指依然攥着魔杖，却再也抬不起来了。意识从他的大脑里远去。他的灵魂依然在挣扎，但他的肉体已经崩溃了。绝望包围了他，他无意识地流泪，绿色的眼睛逐渐变得空洞无神，就像死了一样。  
“不……不……”他听到自己虚弱的声音。那声音如此陌生，仿佛一个垂死的人发出的最后呻吟，“走开……呼神护卫……”  
他的耳边传来熟悉的尖叫，紧接着一道绿光从他眼前闪过。他看到红头发的女人倒下了，戴着兜帽的高瘦男人站在摇篮前，打量摇篮里的孩子。那是他，哈利·詹姆斯·波特，还没有那道独特的闪电伤疤。那双绿眼睛看着伏地魔，纯真而无知。他能看到伏地魔拖地的黑袍，那双苍白的大手，如同蜘蛛腿般长得可怕的手指……  
哈利第一次看到如此清晰的景象，而不是曾经那些模糊抽象的画面。他知道，这是因为他快死了。  
他看到伏地魔向着男孩举起魔杖。紧接着——  
轰！  
一声巨响在他耳边炸开。  
“从那个男孩身边滚开！”  
哈利听到男人愤怒的咆哮从他耳边传来。与此同时，掐着他脖子的手消失了，取而代之的是一双稳定的手，紧紧搂着他的腰。刺骨的寒冷退去了，阳光重新穿透黑雾。哈利头晕目眩地闭着眼，任由那人将他拖到了树荫下。  
他想要向男人道谢，舌头却像是被黏在了冰上，什么话也说不出来。他想吐，想要哭泣，想要哀嚎。他的身体不自然地抽搐着，眼皮冰冷沉重，像是坠着铅块，难以睁开。他紧紧攥着魔杖，就好像抓着一根救命稻草。他的手指被掰开了，魔杖从他手中滑落。他的右手无措地探寻着想要抓住魔杖，却被男人握住了。  
他能感到温热的鼻息喷在他的额头上。男人小心翼翼地拂开他的头发，打量他的伤疤。  
“有趣，”他听到男人小声说，“有趣极了。”  
哈利不明白被摄魂怪袭击有什么有趣的。他呜咽着，泪水从他紧闭的眼里流下。那甚至不是正常的死亡方式，那是比死亡还有可悲、可怕的事情。他不能、不敢想象失去灵魂的自己。  
哈利感到男人轻柔地抚摸他的伤疤。他抽泣着，下意识地向那人的指尖靠去。他听到男人轻笑一声，轻轻按压他的伤疤。  
哈利不明白，他不能思考，他的大脑静止了。他在恐惧中颤抖，他被冻伤了，差点就死了。他想要温暖，想要再靠近一些……  
“哈利·波特。”  
他听到男人叫他的名字。  
他开始觉得有些不对劲。  
男人搂着他的手太用力了，勒得他肋骨生疼。那只抚摸着他伤疤的手不再轻柔，他感到尖锐的指甲残忍地扣入那层薄薄的皮肤，顺着他的伤疤描画。他的身体因为疼痛蜷缩，又被男人强迫着展开。那双搂着他的手恶意按压他身上的淤伤，烧灼般的疼痛从他的衣服下传来。他想要尖叫，却惊恐地发现自己发不出声音。  
“放松，放松……”男人的声音轻柔地安慰着他。  
哈利在男人的怀里抽动。他感到有什么冰冷的东西刺入他的伤疤，在他的大脑里搜寻。他的眼珠在紧闭的眼皮下疯狂转动，双腿扭动着，脚后跟蹭在地上，试图向后躲去，却被男人紧紧困住。他想要尖叫，却发现自己的舌头紧紧地黏在上颚上。  
锁舌封喉咒。  
哈利的心沉了下去。冻住的大脑被迫开始转动。哪怕他还在混乱中，也能意识到救了他的人恐怕并不友善。  
他在痛苦中强迫自己睁开眼。泪水源源不断地流下，让他难以看不清男人的样子。他疯狂地眨眼，试图将眼里的泪水甩开。  
英俊的男人冲他露出一个完美的微笑，无声地解开了咒语。  
“或许我能相信，你不会傻到在麻瓜的地盘上大呼小叫。”  
男人声音里的威胁让他无意识地颤抖颤抖。  
哈利迷茫地看着他。他痛恨自己失去了眼睛，这让他的所见变得一片模糊。他能看清那个男人的脸，但他想不起来。他的大脑太混乱了。他一定在哪里见过这个男人，但他的头太痛了，还很晕——  
“好久不见，哈利·波特。”男人轻柔地说。  
哈利的瞳孔倏然收缩。  
仿佛齿轮咔哒一声合上。他的记忆总算赶上了事情的发展。  
他想起来了。  
这是一张他永远不会忘记的脸。  
乌黑的头发，黑色的眼睛，一张只有恶魔才拥有的完美无缺的脸蛋。他见过的最英俊的、最可怖的人。  
“伏地魔。”哈利的声音里盛满恐惧。  
他挣扎着从男人怀里爬了出来。伏地魔没有阻止他，只是好笑地看着他的动作，甚至在他颤抖着站起来的时候扶了他一把。  
哈利猛地甩开他的手，像是被火烧到一样。  
伏地魔的脸色立刻沉了下去。  
“粗鲁的男孩。”他嘶嘶地说。  
哈利没有看伏地魔的脸。他在忙着不让自己摔倒在地上。他摸索着想要抽出魔杖，却什么也没找到。他抬起头，绝望地发现男人正把玩着他的魔杖。  
那根小木棍在伏地魔修长的手指上旋转。在哈利把自己绊倒之前，魔杖的尖端指向了他。  
哈利下意识屏住呼吸，等待那个咒语的到来。该死的，这简直就是密室场景的翻版，就差一个倒在地上的女孩和嘶嘶作响的蛇怪了。他不知道他为什么会突然想到这个——他悲哀地发现自己的脑袋还处于混乱状态，甚至来不及对即将到来的死亡做出反应。  
他想的没错，这绝对是他最糟糕的一个暑假。  
“昏昏倒地。”  
在失去意识前，他听到了伏地魔懒洋洋的念咒声。

<<<

伏地魔在庄园幻影显形，第一件事就是抽出魔杖检查保护魔咒在他离开时是否遭到破坏。他从不在庄园里召唤食死徒。他不信任他们，一点都不。而他知道他们也不信任他。他的多疑迫使他用最强大的咒语将庄园封闭起来，以此避免外界的窥探。  
在确认一切无误后，他阴沉着脸用漂浮咒将男孩送上楼，放到书房的沙发上。纳吉尼迅速滑了过来，用蛇信试探男孩的皮肤。  
*我可以吃了他吗？*他的蛇嘶嘶地问。  
伏地魔拍了拍它的脑袋。  
*不行。*他说，*他是我的猎物。*  
纳吉尼发出不满的嘶嘶声，飞快地对不能食用的男孩失去了兴趣。它抛下伏地魔，再次游出书房。它有点不满。它的主人已经很久没有喂它了，这让它开始怀念那些穿黑袍的傻家伙。主人将其中的一些人称为“叛徒”，它希望“叛徒”能再多些，主人允许它肆无忌惮地咬他们，在那些黑袍人的眼底饱食一份大餐。  
它不喜欢那些人类，但它喜欢吓唬他们，让他们恐惧地躲避它，在它露出毒牙时跌跌撞撞地逃开，就像那些被他追逐的老鼠。它的主人喜欢看这个小把戏。它明白，它总是明白主人的想法……

伏地魔没有理会纳吉尼的抱怨。他知道虫尾巴会喂饱他的蛇——那个懦弱的男人最好会，否则他不能保证纳吉尼不会攻击他。  
他单膝跪在沙发前，仔细研究波特额头上的伤疤。  
毫无疑问，波特是他的魂器。他能感受到自己的一部分力量在男孩的体内盘旋。那与波特的灵魂格格不入，却又相处得异常融洽。  
一个成功的人体魂器。  
他颤抖着意识到这一点。  
他曾经梦想着，或许他能制作出一个人体魂器。他在食死徒中观察，却没有找到合适的人选……他们太平庸了，哪怕是其中最优秀的人，与那些珍贵的宝物也相差甚远。而且他不敢确定自己能否成功。人类作为魂器的载体太不稳定、太容易崩溃。他必须解决外来灵魂与本体灵魂相互排斥的问题——这是他探究了许久也没能获得进展的领域。  
然后一个人体魂器出现在他的面前。  
一个完美无缺的人体魂器。  
没有精神混乱，没有意识毁灭。这个男孩的灵魂与他的魂器结合在一起，仿佛共生在一棵树上的两个枝丫。相互拒绝，却又相互融合。  
而他无数次想要杀了这个男孩，无数次差点毁灭自己的灵魂。  
屈辱，他感到深深的屈辱。  
他抚摸着波特的伤疤，怒气在他的体内膨胀。  
肮脏的老蜜蜂……他仿佛能看到老人的蓝眼睛在半月形镜片后闪烁着算计的光芒。他一定很得意，用这样一个完美的方法困住无所不能的伏地魔大人，一面反抗伏地魔的旗帜，同时还是伏地魔的魂器……他能看到那个老傻瓜的计划。这个男孩不过是一个珍贵的牺牲品，一个从出生起就被推上战场的昂贵筹码。他们当然不会训练他，这男孩注定一无所知地被伏地魔大人碾碎，带着盲目的骄傲和体内的那片灵魂一起死去。  
他要杀了邓布利多，杀了斯内普，杀了那个该死的预言家，杀了波特的父母——他已经这样干了！他们就不该在七月末把男孩生出来！他的怒气如同沸腾的火焰燃烧他的内脏。他想要使用钻心咒，他想要诅咒世界上的所有人。  
而眼下就有一个完美的对象。  
一个总是让他失败的男孩，一个在襁褓里就开始反抗他的救世主。  
然而，他的指尖还触碰着波特的伤疤。他能感受到他的灵魂在里面轻轻跳动，雀跃地撞击他的指尖。  
这是他的。  
这个男孩属于他。  
他的怒火消失了。  
不，他不能杀死波特。  
伏地魔叹了口气。  
最近他叹气的次数格外多，其中十次有九次都是为了这个男孩。  
他无声地召唤了一床毯子，将波特裹住了，以免这个脆弱的男孩生病发烧。他从波特的记忆里看到男孩是医疗翼的常客——在肉体方面，作为一个魂器，他的质量实在太差了！  
他嫌弃地打量男孩瘦骨嶙峋的身体，无视了男孩拖着这幅“破烂身体”三番五次逃脱他的谋杀的事实。  
现在，伏地魔需要静静。  
或许还要喝点酒。  
谁知道呢。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利：你以为你是黑魔王就可以为所欲为吗？  
> 伏地魔：抱歉，黑魔王就是可以为所欲为。

深夜。格里莫广场十二号。  
罗恩和赫敏躲在楼梯的平台上，金妮缩在赫敏的身边。  
三个人都紧张地看着韦斯莱双子。  
弗雷德和乔治严肃地解开手中的细绳。  
“我们不能保证这会有用——”弗雷德说。  
“——因为这招已经被妈妈发现了。”乔治接上。  
金妮翻了个白眼。  
“所以如果我们被抓到了，就是罗恩的错。”双胞胎对视一眼，异口同声道。  
“嘿！”罗恩恼火地说，“别闹了！”  
弗雷德小心翼翼地把伸缩耳往楼下放，一边转过头惊奇地看着乔治。  
“嘿，我们的小弟弟长大了！”  
“说话的语气和珀西一模一样！”  
“或许他有一天也会想去写一篇坩埚报告！”双胞胎大声说。  
“够了，你们两个。”赫敏严厉地说。罗恩在她的身旁涨红了脸。“小声一点，万一——”  
赫敏的话没说完，就被开门的声音打断了。  
“这个时间，会有谁来这个鬼地方？”弗雷德抱怨着，将伸缩耳拉了起来。  
乔治探着脑袋往楼下的走廊看去，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
“是邓布利多和斯内普，”他说，“散了吧伙计，今晚没戏了。我们不可能躲过邓布利多的眼睛。”  
另外几人发出小声的抱怨。  
“快上床！”弗雷德和乔治开始催促他们，“万一妈妈没在床上发现你们，我们又要受罪了！”  
“妈妈在开会呢，”罗恩说，“她今天整个下午都魂不守舍，那表情简直就像听说珀西被魔法部开除了一样……”  
双胞胎异口同声说：“那可真是件大好事。”  
他们在一片漆黑中窸窸窣窣地往房间摸去。罗恩被扔在走廊上的杂物绊了一下，险些摔倒在地。  
“我讨厌这座房子。”他阴郁地说。  
赫敏叹了口气。“别这样，”她说，“至少我们可以见到哈利。”  
“在几个星期都没给他写信之后？”罗恩说，“糟透了。”  
“他不会埋怨我们的。”赫敏声音听起来有些不自信，“这也是为了他好——”  
“希望如此。”罗恩嘟囔着，向自己的房间的方向摸去。“反正我不明白这对他有什么好处……”他咔哒一声打开门。“晚安，赫敏。”他小声说。  
“晚安，罗恩。”

楼下，邓布利多和斯内普推开会议室的门。  
门后，原本无精打采坐在桌前的众人立刻站了起来。所有人的目光都紧盯着老人，希望能从老人的嘴里听到好消息。  
老校长的表情异常严肃，那双总是愉快地闪烁着的蓝眼睛透露出了淡淡的疲惫。就连他身上闪亮的紫色星星巫师袍似乎都失去了光泽。  
斯内普跟在邓布利多身后，和往常一样摆着一副厌烦的表情。他的嘴角不满地耷拉着。这座房子的空气让他感到厌恶，波特失踪的消息只让他心里的厌恶和不耐烦又翻了一倍。他想不通那个男孩会去哪里——那个屡教不改的小混蛋应该在家好好待着，而不是到处乱跑。  
邓布利多走到桌前，挥手示意大家坐下。  
会议室中响起一片稀稀拉拉的拖凳子声。唐克斯忍不住打了个哈欠，穆迪的魔眼滴溜溜转过来瞪着她。她立刻咔哒一声合上嘴，头发变成了鲜艳的粉红色，将脸映得通红。  
一落座，小天狼星就迫不及待地问：“有哈利的消息了吗？”  
邓布利多摇摇头。  
小天狼星发出一声沮丧的呻吟。  
下一秒，他冲着蒙顿格斯咆哮起来。  
“你！”他像是下一秒就要冲过去撕裂男人的喉咙，“解释！”  
邓布利多用警告的语气说：“小天狼星。”  
卢平拉着小天狼星的手臂，将他按回到椅子上。后者依旧恶狠狠地瞪着蒙顿格斯，在男人恐惧的目光下低声咆哮。  
斯内普讽刺地哼了一声：“你最好冷静一点，顺便反省一下自己的作为。波特有可能只是离家出走——或许他觉得这是属于救世主的特权，也有可能是某个白痴教父启发了他，让他觉得这种行为是一个了不起的壮举。”  
小天狼星立刻把怒火转向了他。  
“如果你敢再说这种话！”他大吼，“我警告你，鼻涕精——”他威胁着举起魔杖，瞄准了斯内普的鼻子。  
麦格不耐烦地清了清喉咙。卢平绝望地试图把小天狼星的手按下，而斯内普不屑的眼神只能火上浇油。  
邓布利多没有理会这边的闹剧。他将目光转向蒙顿格斯，半月形镜片后的蓝眼睛锐利地看着男人。  
蒙顿格斯不自在地在椅子上扭动。  
“我不知道，”男人嘟囔说，“我当时不在那里……”  
其他人都恼火地看着他。  
“你溜走了，”穆迪粗声粗气地说，“为了你那恶心的生意。”  
蒙顿格斯瑟缩了一下，却没有否认。他小心翼翼地把椅子往远离小天狼星的方向移了一些。后者已经露出了要杀人的表情。  
“我早就说过他不靠谱！”韦斯莱夫人小声说，发出一声低低的抽泣，“可怜的哈利，他一个人一定怕极了。”  
“我们会找到他的，莫莉。”邓布利多轻声说。  
斯内普不耐地撇了撇嘴。小天狼星愤怒地盯着他，却只得到一个轻蔑的眼神，  
亚瑟安慰地拍了拍妻子的肩膀。  
“看着哈利的人不止一个，我们会有线索的。”他安慰道。  
邓布利多和斯内普迅速交换了一下眼神。  
麦格的脸发白了。  
“阿不思，”她说，“或许……”  
邓布利多沉重地摇摇头。  
“费格太太当时不在现场。”他说，“没有目击者。”  
小天狼星沮丧地倒了回去。他揪着自己的头发，无力地将头锤在桌面上。  
斯内普厌恶地看了布莱克一眼。他想回去了。说实话，黑魔王的沉默令他不安。在那次归来集会后，他已经很久没受到召唤了。这让他担心自己失去了黑魔王的信任——但这是不应该的。  
“马尔福庄园。”  
瞬间，所有的目光都集中在他的身上。  
斯内普不快地皱眉。  
阿不思看着他：“有什么线索吗，西弗勒斯？”  
“黑魔王没有提到波特失踪的事。”他说，“他已经很久没有召唤我了。”  
小天狼星立刻幸灾乐祸地抬起头：“看来你失宠了。”  
斯内普的嘴唇绷成了一条直线：“动动你长在脖子上的东西，傻狗。你的教子可能在黑魔王的手里，也可能不在。如果他在的话，黑魔王一天不召唤我，你就一天别想见到他。”  
小天狼星的笑容僵住了。  
卢平疲惫地撑着额头，对充当调停人的角色感到绝望。  
“马尔福庄园。”亚瑟提醒他们。  
斯内普果断无视了那只愚蠢的大狗。  
“黑魔王在上次战争结束前使用过马尔福家的地牢，”他平铺直叙地说，“考虑到他的大多数追随者都在阿兹卡班，而其他的食死徒庄园恐怕不怎么对他的胃口……波特有可能会在那里。”如果男孩还活着的话。  
不过他很怀疑这一点。所有食死徒都知道黑魔王对波特的厌恶。黑魔王当然会毫不留情地杀掉那个男孩，然后让食死徒欣赏男孩凄惨的尸体。他知道黑魔王会的，他会用这种方式来证明自己的力量。  
邓布利多显然也明白这一点，但他并没有说出来。  
“有可能。”老人说，“或许伏地魔有让哈利暂时活着的理由。”  
其他人沉默了片刻，为这个名字战栗。  
亚瑟清了清喉咙。  
“我可以对马尔福庄园进行一次突袭检查，”他说，“最近部里在检查违禁品。”  
他的妻子严厉地看了他一眼。  
亚瑟假装没有看到。他是不会把那些麻瓜玩具交出去的。他已经失去了飞车，不能再失去其他东西了！  
“我可以和你一起去，”穆迪的那双假眼看着他，“马尔福家需要一点教训。”  
唐克斯兴奋地举手：“还有我！”  
邓布利多点点头：“注意安全。”  
“他不会在明面上下手的，”穆迪冷哼道，“狡猾的马尔福……”  
与此同时，那双假眼滴溜溜地转着，不怀好意地打量斯内普。  
斯内普板着脸，没有理会他。他不喜欢阿拉斯托·穆迪。年老的傲罗经历得太多，在他看来已经有些神经质了。他受够了无休止的怀疑和争吵——而有小天狼星和穆迪在的会议上总是充斥着这两样东西。  
讨论结束，会议开始散去。  
“西弗勒斯、米勒娃，请你们留下。”  
邓布利多坐在桌边，叫住了即将离去的两人。  
魔药教授在心里无声地叹了口气。  
又来了。  
波特。  
他厌恶地咀嚼着这个名字，重新在椅子上坐下。米勒娃坐在他的左手边，严肃地看着邓布利多。斯内普用眼角的余光瞥了她一眼。他与她共事了很多年，他知道她不会为了波特的失踪感到厌烦。他希望邓布利多会将搜寻波特的工作交给她——然而他知道，这是不可能的。  
梅林在上，他的事情已经够多了，实在不需要一个被宠坏的救世主给他添麻烦。  
他悄悄看了眼时间，已经很晚了。  
梅林保佑他今天能回去睡个好觉。

<<<

哈利醒来时，第一眼看到的是陌生的天花板。  
他眯起眼，手下意识地往旁边伸去，试图寻找自己的眼镜。  
下一秒，他就从沙发一头栽到了地上。  
“操。”他骂了一声，想起自己的眼镜已经碎了。  
哈利滚到柔软的地毯上，感觉头痛欲裂，喉咙干渴。他将自己从地毯上撑起来，那双绿眼睛茫然地眨着，试图回忆起他经历了什么。  
他昏过去了……在他昏过去前，好像发生了一些不太好的事……  
他回忆着。  
摄魂怪……没错，他遇见了摄魂怪。  
这解释了他的脑袋为什么这么疼。  
他现在是在哪里？他已经死了吗？他的灵魂还完好无损吗？  
该死的，他一点都想不起来了。这种短暂的失忆在他被德思礼揍得太过分时也出现过——往往他会忘记自己被揍的原因，然后在弗农要求他检讨错误时又会被揍一顿。他的太阳穴一跳一跳地疼痛，像是有无数个小人挥舞着铁锤在他的大脑里叮铃哐啷一阵乱砸，搞得他头昏脑涨，恨不得再次昏死过去。他的胃也在咕噜咕噜地发出抗议——梅林啊，他上一次吃饭是在什么时候？  
就在他胡思乱想的时候，一根魔杖突然出现在他眼前。魔杖的尖端指着他的眉心，他盯着那根魔杖，眼睛险些成了对眼。  
令他不安的熟悉感从这个魔杖上传来。他警惕地想要躲开，下一刻却感到眼睛一阵刺痛。  
他要瞎了！  
哈利哀嚎着捂住眼睛倒回地上，听到头顶传来一声嗤笑。  
“起来，波特。”那声音的主人说。一双手扶着他的肩膀，让他重新坐了起来。“别叫了……你不会瞎的。”  
哈利闭着眼，将脸转向声音的方向。  
这个声音该死的耳熟。  
几个呼吸间，刺痛感消失了。  
哈利睁开眼睛，眨了眨眼。  
一张英俊的脸出现在他面前。  
这张脸他就是变成鬼魂了都能认出来。  
汤姆·里德尔。  
操。  
他一定是出现了幻觉。  
或者是他的大脑死掉了。  
被疼痛刺激出的泪水从他眼里流下。哈利眼睁睁地看着那人用大拇指颇为粗暴地抹去他脸上的泪水。从脸上刮过的冰冷的指腹让他颤抖。  
“别哭了，波特。”黑魔王不耐烦地说，“别像个小姑娘似的。”  
哈利猛地向后仰去，躲开了他的手指。  
“伏地魔。”他咆哮。  
“用不着那么大声，波特。”伏地魔说，“我听得到。”  
“你怎么会在这里！”他大喊。  
迟到的恐慌袭击了他。哈利猛地从地上窜起来，手指往口袋摸去。  
没有魔杖。  
他的心沉了下去。  
“冷静，波特。”伏地魔给了他一个假笑，“如果我想杀你的话，你现在已经躺在棺材里了。”他向哈利走近一步，后者立刻向后退了两步，警惕地瞪着他。“而且这是我的书房。与其问我为什么在这里，你不如多动动自己的脑子，想想你在这里的原因——如果它还存在的话。”他说。  
哈利瞪着他。  
“你绑架我！”  
伏地魔恼怒地喷了一口鼻息。  
有那么一瞬间，哈利仿佛看到他翻了个白眼。  
“用用你的脑子，波特。”伏地魔咬牙切齿，“在你昏过去前，你碰见了什么？”  
哈利犹疑地看着他：“摄魂怪？”  
伏地魔哼了一声。  
哈利移开目光。  
该死，这家伙换回那张帅脸后连冷哼都变得性感了。  
不不不，他不该想这个……  
他将乱七八糟的想法推了出去，开始回忆。他想起那种冰冷的感觉，摄魂怪抓住了他……他的浑身都结了冰，灵魂在他的身体里挣扎……他要死了，他能感到死亡抓住了他……  
“你救了我。”哈利轻声说。  
伏地魔满意地看到哈利对他的警惕又升高了一个台阶。  
“你又在计划些什么？”哈利厉声问。  
伏地魔给了他一个完美的微笑。  
噢，他都开始想象男孩知道真相的表情了。  
“你是我的魂器。”他简单地说。  
如他所料，男孩的眼睛微微睁大了。  
伏地魔能感到男孩的迷惑……就和他想的一样，邓布利多没有把这件事告诉他。  
而这是他分裂救世主和凤凰社的绝佳时机。  
“魂器？”男孩警惕地问。  
“简而言之，你是我灵魂的容器。”伏地魔说。他满意地看到男孩的表情变得惊恐了。“只要你还活着，只要那片灵魂还在你的体内，我就不会死去……是的，男孩，我的灵魂在你的身体里。”  
他心满意足地看到救世主的脸上血色褪尽。那双绿色的眼睛难以置信地颤动着，黑色的恐惧在里面凝结。多么美丽，多美迷人。他的猎物想要逃走，想要逃避这一切。  
他不会允许波特逃走。他会将这一切都告诉他，一点一点将他击碎。  
“不可能！”男孩冲着他咆哮。  
救世主的手颤抖着，握拳又松开，好像下一秒就会一拳砸在他的鼻子上。  
伏地魔的笑容扩大了。  
他没有在意波特的无礼。他享受这些，他享受猎物的挣扎、恐惧，以及最后的绝望……  
“你能感觉到，不是吗？在你的意识里的黑暗部分……你和我的联系……你的蛇佬腔……你展现出来的斯莱特林特质……”伏地魔轻声说，“你和我的灵魂结合在一起，你可以排斥它，但它早已成了你的一部分。”他着迷地看着模特头上的伤疤。“你是我通往永生道路的指路人，哈利·波特。我会获得永生，在你的帮助下……”  
“我不会帮助你！”哈利低吼。那双冰冷的红色眼睛盯着他，里面没有往常的杀意，却依然令他颤抖。“永远不会！”  
“当然。你当然不会想这样做。”伏地魔轻柔地说。“但只要你活着，我就不会死去。死神无法带走我，我的灵魂会永远存在于这个世上……”  
“那我宁愿去死！”哈利大声说。  
一瞬间，无尽的勇气又回到了他的身上。  
他坚定地看着伏地魔，手心紧握成拳。不，他不会退缩，不会屈服。他宁愿死去，也不会帮助伏地魔的事业。  
伏地魔僵住了。  
“愚蠢的男孩！”他嘶嘶地说，恼怒地发现格兰芬多式的鲁莽又回到了波特的身上。他怎么敢这么说！难道没人教过他珍惜自己的生命吗！  
“害怕死亡的是你！”哈利大声说，“从不是我！”  
伏地魔上前一步，握住了他的肩膀。  
哈利恶狠狠地盯着他。疼痛从他的肩膀传来，他仿佛能听到骨头在伏地魔手下碎掉的声音。背上和腿上的旧伤也缠绕着他，他浑身都在发痛。但他不会退缩，不会逃跑——永远不会！  
“你这个自大的疯子！”他大声咒骂，“你不可能逃脱死亡！”  
伏地魔的脸上露出一个扭曲的微笑。  
“是吗？”他的声音冰冷而危险，“我认为，我已经成功过一次了。”  
哈利的心沉了下去。  
“我已经征服了死亡。”伏地魔说。“邓布利多和他的军队不过是螳臂当车，他们注定失败。而你，我的魂器……”他顿了一下。“你会和我同样不朽。”他轻声说。  
“以游魂的形式？谢谢，还是不了。”哈利讥讽地说。“你从来都没有变过，就像邓布利多说的一样，你就是个狂妄自大的——”  
“不许叫我那个名字！”伏地魔的声音高亢而冷酷。  
哈利啐了一口。  
伏地魔捏住他的下巴，警告他：“如果你敢在这里乱来……”  
哈利挑衅地看着他：“你要怎么样？杀了我？”  
伏地魔恼怒地吸了一口气。  
“珍视你的生命，男孩！”他嘶嘶地说，“邓布利多没教过你这些吗！”  
“反对你比我的生命更重要！”  
“没有什么比你的生命更重要！”  
“你不懂！”  
“我没必要懂，”伏地魔说，“我早该知道，那只甜腻腻的老蜜蜂会想办法毒害你的脑子——”  
“你没有办法阻挡我自杀！”  
“哦，我当然有办法，”伏地魔恼火地说，“收起你的青春期叛逆，波特！”  
波特咬牙：“我没有……”  
伏地魔无视了他愤怒的辩解。“你不理解生命的伟大，波特。这么多年你都在忙着做什么？！那只老蜜蜂在利用你，用你的脑子想想，在你一年级的时候，他明知我在学校，为什么还放任你和那两个小鬼来找我的麻烦？他难道不知道我会毫不留情地杀了你吗？”  
“还有！”在男孩逃避前，他贴近男孩的耳朵，将有毒的话语倾倒进男孩的大脑。“四年级的时候，他分明是裁判之一。第四年了，他难道还不了解你吗？他难道会认为是你把自己的名字放进火焰杯吗？别傻了，他什么都知道。然而他还是要你参加比赛，哪怕他有能力阻止——”  
“他不能违反规则——”哈利咬着牙，为老校长辩解。  
伏地魔嗤笑一声。  
“他当然可以，那个老傻瓜。自从他打败格林德沃后，他的声望传遍了整个欧洲。那些官员愿意听他的话，他的影响力超乎你的想象。他大可以说是金杯出了问题，将你的所有成绩默认为零分，让你逃离这场一看就是阴谋的比赛。告诉我，他这样做了吗！”他的嘴唇贴着男孩的耳朵，逼迫男孩听进他的话，“他甚至没有费心去训练你，也没有找决斗教师。他把你一次又一次推入危险中，把你和学院荣誉之类愚蠢的东西绑定在一起，将这称为你成长中的历练，让你自愿为他卖命！”  
黑发的男孩怒气冲冲地推开他：“你在诋毁邓布利多——”  
伏地魔嘲讽地说：“多有趣啊。诋毁邓布利多？不，男孩，我甚至不用费这个心思……我不过是将他对你做的事说了出来。”  
“那你说邓布利多为什么要这么做？！”  
伏地魔笑了。  
“显而易见，因为你是我的魂器，”他得意洋洋地说——哈利真想对他的笑脸来上一拳——“他当然不会让你活着。他希望我杀掉你，破坏我自己的灵魂。”  
他满意地看到男孩的脸色变得惨白。  
毫无疑问，他会将男孩收入口袋里，就像每一个创始人宝物一样。  
“即使这样，他也比你强！”哈利冲着男人大喊，“你就是个冷心冷血的怪物！”  
伏地魔的眼睛睁大了。“不许叫我怪物！”他尖叫。  
狂怒的表情出现在他的脸上。他甚至没有多想，就举起了手中的魔杖。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
波特倒下了。男孩在他的脚下抽搐，尖叫。鲜血从男孩被咬破的嘴唇上流下，刺目惊心。  
伏地魔阴沉着脸，发现这并没有给他带来预想中的快乐。  
他立刻解除了咒语，开始检查男孩的身体状况。  
该死……他不该这样做。这不是他的意图。他并不打算伤害男孩，这是他的魂器，他不该伤害自己的灵魂。  
他希望这个咒语没有给男孩脆弱的身体雪上加霜。  
哈利蜷缩着，那双明亮的绿眼睛里满是憎恶。  
“这就是为什么……邓布利多比你强。”  
伏地魔面无表情：“闭嘴，波特。停止刺激我的神经，除非你还想再来一次。”  
他感到懊恼。愤怒再次控制了他，突破了他的理智。这个男孩始终都有激怒他的天赋，这让他怀疑自己哪天真的会一不小心把他切成碎片。  
令他庆幸的是，男孩识相地闭上了嘴。  
只有那双绿眼睛依然燃烧着愤怒和憎恨的火焰。  
伏地魔避开了他的眼睛。  
他需要控制自己……而不是和波特一起大喊大叫。  
“丽丝！”  
一个家养小精灵砰地出现在房间内，对着他们深深鞠躬。  
“丽丝能帮主人做些什么？”她用尖细的声音问。  
“把他带到房间去。”伏地魔指了指男孩。  
“你阻挡不了我自杀，伏地魔！”男孩大声说，“你会看到的！”  
伏地魔说：“如果你死了，我就杀光庄园内的所有家养小精灵，折磨你的朋友，把他们的皮剥下来做成枕套塞进你的坟墓。”  
波特看起来被震惊了：“你怎么可以……”  
“我是黑魔王，我想做什么就做什么！”  
然后他转过头，冲着小精灵咆哮：“带他走！”  
砰地一声，波特和小精灵都消失了。  
伏地魔揉了揉太阳穴。  
梅林的胡子，他讨厌青春期叛逆少年。


End file.
